


Never Had a Home Except With You

by SkinwalkerSkiddo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Richonne - Freeform, Rickyl, Rixonne, Shower Sex, Spoilers for Episode: s07e08 Hearts Still Beating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinwalkerSkiddo/pseuds/SkinwalkerSkiddo
Summary: Rick and Michonne take care of Daryl.Hurt/comfort and fluffy shower sex.





	

  
  
Daryl held himself together through their meeting in Gregory's-soon-to-be-Maggie's office as Sasha and Enid assured Rick. He stood straight and tall, jaw set hard and eyes bright with renewed freedom and the sweet taste of revenge that would be soon to come. He told them what he knew of the compound's layout, the defensive wall of walkers surrounding the exterior fence, the number of Saviors inside. Jesus confirmed what he had witnessed inside and together they sketched out a rough layout of the compound and the route to it. Daryl's hand shook as he held the pencil.     
  
Daryl was exhausted. It was obvious in the dark circles deeply etched under his eyes and the way he fought against swaying where he stood. His skin was too pale and drawn and he held himself like he was sore and favoring his right shoulder but still on edge and braced for an attack at any moment. Rick didn't know for sure what Negan and his men had done to him and he doubted Daryl would ever tell him the full story but his imagination was supplying him will all sorts of horrific imagery.  
  
Rick looked at Michonne beside him, followed the line of her gaze, her eyes soft on Daryl but her jaw tight from her clenched teeth and knew that her mind was going to the same dark places. He reached out to squeeze her hand and she gripped his back just at tightly.  
  
After the meeting, as the others began to disperse to find food and catch up on the days they had spent apart, Rick and Michonne both herded Daryl up the stairs, down a long hallway, and into the bathroom Gregory had insisted they shower in when they all first arrived at Hilltop those long, long weeks ago. Michonne guided Daryl in and Rick locked the door behind them.  
  
Daryl held himself stiff and still while Rick and Michonne both worked at undressing him. Michonne's deft fingers slid shirt buttons free from their hold while Rick crouched down to unlace the ill-fitting boots Daryl had picked up somewhere and crammed his bare feet into during his escape.  
  
As they stripped him from his borrowed clothes the evidence of his time with the Saviors came to light in the form of violent splashes of dark color scattered across his flesh. The worst of the bruises were fading, Rick imagined those must be from his first days with Negan's men, but there were still newer ones across his back and ribs and arms. There were several deep, half-healed lacerations that really should have had stitches on his chest and arms and legs and Daryl hissed when Michonne gently brushed her fingers near the edge of the ugly, slowly healing gunshot wound in his shoulder.  
  
It hadn't been well cared for. The skin around it was raw and puffy and a dark fading red color with the remains of a bad infection that had set in and been ignored for too long.  
  
A fierce, fiery rage grew in Michonne's eyes as she took in all the marks of vicious violence on Daryl's body. Rick felt that same feral anger heating his own blood and when their eyes met he knew it was the final nail in the Saviors' collective coffin.  
  
They would pay for this with their lives. Every last one of them.  
  
The air in the small washroom was warm but Daryl soon began to tremble, faced with his own naked, battered skin and the reminders of the physical and psychological hurts he had endured over the past weeks. Negan and his men had done their damnedest to break him but he hadn't let the bastards have any such satisfaction. But still, the fear, the exhaustion, the trauma, the starvation, the isolation; they had taken a toll.  
  
"You're safe, Daryl," Rick crooned softly, voice breaking on Daryl's name as he reached up to curl his fingers through filthy hair. He pressed their foreheads together and a broken sob stuttered past Daryl's lips.  
  
"You're home."  
  
And that did it. That was the end of Daryl's defenses. The tears he kept choked back in front of the others outside came pouring out with shuddery breaths and trembling shoulders. Rick tightened his grip and pulled Daryl flush against him in an echo of their earlier embrace and just held on while Daryl let it all out.  
  
Michonne murmured soothingly and pressed herself against Daryl's back, rubbing sword-calloused fingers up and down his shuddering shoulders and sides. Rick met her eyes over Daryl's shoulders and she was crying too. Hell, so was Rick.  
  
Their rage was tamped down for now. Put aside so they could deal with the most important fact.  
  
They had their Daryl back. They were whole again.  
  
The three of them clung desperately to each other while the tears slipped free. Daryl's fingers and blunt nails dug hard into Rick's shoulders as he sobbed and Rick held him just as tight. Michonne was flush against Daryl's back and had her arms wrapped around his and Rick's shoulders and her face buried against Daryl's nape.  
  
Holding him close and keeping him safe from the rest of the world.  
  
As Daryl's bone-deep exhaustion began to overtake him his sobs slowed into shuddery, hiccuping gulps of air. His muscles were jittery with the release of old adrenaline and pent-up tension and a fierce, desperate relief to be back where he belonged and he leaned heavily against Rick as Michonne stepped away with a parting kiss to his wet cheek.  She turned to the shower and twisted the faucet handles with one hand and tested the water with the other until it was warm enough. Then she reached for Daryl's hand.  
  
"C'mon. You need to get some sleep and this'll help you sleep better."  
  
They both guided Daryl in—Michonne by his hand and Rick with a hand on his lower back—and then quickly stripped out of their own clothes and followed him under the spray of warm water.  
  
There was fresh blood and offal in Daryl's hair and the long strands were caked in old, dried blood and who knew what else. As he stood under the spray the water that poured off him ran red down the drain.  
  
Michonne worked a large glob of sweet-smelling shampoo through his hair and into a lather then rinsed it out. The suds and water were dark with gore and dirt and sweat so she poured more shampoo into her hands and lathered him up again. Rinsed and repeated once more before the water finally ran clear down the drain.  
  
Daryl stayed still as Michonne worked, one hand curved loosely around her hip and head dipped low to give her easier access.  
  
Rick lathered up a rough washcloth with a bar of soap. He swept his hands and the cloth up Daryl's back and shoulders, his neck and under his hair, around his ears and his jaw. He stroked down over his clavicles and across his chest, careful to avoid the healing gunshot wound in his shoulder and to move gently around the overabundance of other tender bruises and injuries. He worked slowly across Daryl's sides, noting with a frown how much more noticeable his ribs were, then down his belly, over his soft cock and the dark curls that framed it, then down his legs, feet, and back up again.  
  
Daryl moaned softly when Rick pressed his soapy fingers into his shoulders, digging hard against knots of tension and stress. As the shower washed the soap suds down his scarred and bruised back Rick leaned in to drag his mouth and teeth against warm, clean skin. Daryl reached back with the hand not holding onto Michonne to squeeze at Rick's flank.    
  
Together they finally found clean, pink skin and soft brown hair under the filth and smears of old blood.  
  
Daryl was nearly asleep on his feet. His eyes were closed and his jaw was slack in blissful, relaxed pleasure. His cock had grown heavy and hard with the stimulation of warm, soothing hands on his skin and Daryl groaned when Michonne curled her fingers around the length of him.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him, chaste at first, testing the waters, but Daryl was quick to rouse and open up to her.  
  
Rick hid a smile against Daryl's shoulder before biting gently at a knob of vertebrae. He slid a hand around Daryl's waist and down his belly through dark curls to join Michonne's hand.  
  
"This'll help you sleep better too."  
  
Daryl pulled back from Michonne's kiss to huff a soft laugh and look over his shoulder at Rick. "Not sure I'll be good for much of anything. Kinda surprised I even managed to get this far."  
  
Rick rumbled softly and caught his lips in a lazy kiss and Michonne mouthed and nibbled down the column of his throat.  
  
"Just relax and let us make you feel good," she purred.    
  
Daryl nodded and pulled Michonne flush against him, both of them sighing as her hardened nipples drug against his chest and his cock pressed flush against her stomach. Her fingers tangled with Rick's around Daryl's cock and they finally began to move, knuckles bumping and dragging against Daryl and Michonne's bellies. Slow, lazy strokes that pushed his foreskin back on each water-slick, downward pull to expose the flushed head of his cock between them.  
  
Rick hooked his chin over Daryl's shoulder and met Michonne's lips in a kiss. She bit his lower lip and gasped into the kiss when Daryl found his way through the heavy fog of arousal and exhaustion enough to get his hand against her, fingers playing with dark curls then the slick heat below and thumb rubbing in slow, firm circles against her clit.  
  
Rick's own cock was quick to respond to the heat and closeness and relief at having both of lovers safe in his arms again.  
  
Christ but he thought he'd lost this.  
  
He tightened his grip on Daryl's cock and pressed closer against his back, burying his nose in the soaked hair behind Daryl's ear to breathe him in as he ground his dick against the cleft of Daryl's ass. Daryl rocked back against him with a soft moan and together the three of them found a rhythm under the warm shower spray.  
  
Rick knew none of them were going to last long.  
  
It had been too long and there had been too many traumas and hurts since the last time they'd been together. They all three needed this, this bright, sweet, good thing to fortify them for whatever hell was to come.  
  
Whatever it was, they would face it together.  
  
Michonne tightened her fist around Daryl's dick, working him faster and shuddering as he slipped two of his own thick fingers inside her. They writhed against each other, soft sounds slipping past their lips at each particularly pleasurable touch and Rick could have very easily gotten off just watching them. Instead, he let his hand fall away from where it was tangled with Michonne's and drug his blunt nails up and down Daryl's side and around his hips. He sucked two fingers into his mouth to slick them then brought them back down to where his cock was drooling precome against Daryl's ass. Daryl never tensed, only arched back against Rick in invitation.  
  
He eased a finger inside Daryl's tight heat and sucked a bruise of his own against Daryl's shoulder blade. A mark of love amidst the many of cruelty marring his flesh.  
  
Rick decided then that he was going to cover them all up with marks from his own mouth. He figured Michonne would gladly join him in that quest.  
  
Daryl reached back with his free hand to tangle it in the soppy wet curls plastered to Rick's head. He cried out softly and arched his back as Rick unwittingly timed the addition of a second finger with a particularly good twist from Michonne's hand. She grinned brightly and kissed Daryl who retaliated with a clever twist of his own wrist that had her opening her mouth into the kiss with a throaty groan.  
  
Together they chased their release and Michonne came first, tossing her head back with a silent cry then digging her forehead hard against Daryl's sternum as she caught her breath. She kept working at him through it and when she pressed hard against his slit and Rick fucked into him with three fingers that pressed hard against just the right spot inside him Daryl was done for too. He cried out again, high and desperate, teeth bared and eyes squeezed shut tight against pleasure so good it looked like it hurt as he spilled over Michonne's hand.  
  
As Daryl gently eased his fingers free from Michonne's clenching heat Rick reached out with his free hand to catch them and bring them back to his lips. He sucked them into his mouth and groaned at both Michonne and Daryl's taste as he positioned himself to fuck between Daryl's thighs. Daryl caught on quick and clenched them together tight and reached back to grope at Rick's ass, pulling him closer. It only took a few thrusts with Daryl and Michonne's taste in his mouth, their scent heavy in the damp humid air, and their heat against him and Rick was done for, spilling himself against Daryl's overheated skin.  
  
They held each other up afterwards. Michonne detached the showerhead and rinsed them clean before shutting the water off. Daryl's face was slack, lines of stress and worry smoothed out and making him look years younger and he was so pliant and loose-limbed and heavy in Rick's arms that he started to think he might have passed out. Michonne must have had the same thought because she quirked a brow at Rick and reached out to press her hand gently over Daryl's heart.  
  
"Daryl?"  
  
"One of you is gonna have to carry me out of here cause I'm pretty sure my legs ain't working and it's all ya'll's fault. "  
  
Daryl smirked at her and Michonne laughed softly. She pushed his too long hair back out of his face and kissed him, soft and slow and Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist. He curled his other arm around Rick's shoulders and then kissed him too, sloppy and uncoordinated.  
  
"Ya'll think I'm joking but I really ain't."    
  
Rick laughed then too and held on to the man and woman in his arms with no intention of ever letting either of them go again.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I wrote something! Not the best but I was inspired by Sunday's ep and had to write some fic for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> skinwalkerskiddo.tumblr.com


End file.
